memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Sword of Kahless
| date=2372| episode=4x09| production=481| airdate=Week of 20 November 1995| story= | teleplay= | director=LeVar Burton| |}} :''For the legendary bat'leth featured in this episode, see Sword of Kahless. Worf, Dax and Kor search for the legendary Sword of Kahless, but must face Toral of the House of Duras, as well as Worf and Kor's ambitions over the Sword. Summary References Characters :Julian Bashir • Jadzia Dax • Kira Nerys • Kor, son of Rynar • Kroval • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Benjamin Sisko • Soto • Toral, son of Duras • Worf, son of Mogh Gowron, son of M'Rel • Kahless the Unforgettable • Kahless (clone) • Kang, son of K'naiah • Kanjis • James T. Kirk • Koloth • Mogh, son of Worf • Molor • T'nag Locations :Bajoran wormhole • Deep Space 9 • Gamma Quadrant • Habitat ring • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's Cardassia • Earth • • Korma Pass • • Organia • Qo'noS • Romulus • Torna IV • Starships : ( ) Races and cultures :Bajoran • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Lethean • Trill Fek'lhri • Hur'q • Vulcan States and Organizations :Bajoran Militia • House of Duras • House of Kor • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Clerics of Boreth • Fek'Ihri • Klingon High Council Other references :bakrinium • bat'leth • Battle of Organia • bloodwine • clone • cloning • Dahar Master • Degebian mountain goat • d'k tahg • DNA • Emperor of the Klingon Empire • Emperor's Crown • Great House • heart • hemorrhage • hologram • Klingon ambassador to Vulcan • Klingon-Cardassian War • Klingonese • lava • mek'leth • pahtak • phaser • qapla' • razor • Right of Vengeance • Sabak's armor • Serpent of Xol • Sto-vo-kor • strategic operations officer • Sword of Kahless • Torch of G'boj • tricorder • Yridian brandy Appendices Background information *A cut or unfilmed scene saw Kor dreaming about Kang's ship, whose name was given as the . Howard Weinstein used the name in the original series Mere Anarchy eBook The Blood-Dimmed Tide. Related stories *The First Cadre cadets searched for the Sword of Kahless in the . *In the , Toral claims to have found the Sword of Kahless, although Worf retrieves the true sword to prove Toral wrong. *The Book One|The Left Hand of Destiny, Book Two Book Two}} reveal that Worf, Dax and Kor brought the Sword of Kahless back to Klingon space before transporting into space, to make sure the person to find it was a Klingon. In the second novel, Worf and Ezri Dax find the Sword and bring it to Boreth for Martok to yield. Also in The Left Hand of Destiny novels, Gothmara uses Klingons altered with Hur'q DNA. Cast * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Armin Shimerman as Quark *Michael Dorn as Worf External links * * Connections Sword of Kahless Sword of Kahless category:dS9 season 4